Each Other's Sixes
by DracoLover14
Summary: Tony has had enough and gets fed up with everything. Good thing he has someone with him. Father/Son Gibbs/Tony ZIVA and ABBY BASHING! Slight McGee bashing! You have been warned. (T because I feel like it) You can add the Genre: Friendship too.
1. Ziva

**A/N: I don't know where this came from. But I like it. So, I'm not going to bore you. Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. *Sigh* Review/Favorite/Follow! (P.S. If you are a huge Ziva fan you may not really like the treatment of her. Just a warning.) (P.P.S. This is un Beta'd and will most likely stay that way.) **

* * *

Tony was tired of being looked down on. Sure, he wasn't as smart as McGee or as ninja like as Ziva but he had his own things. He had his own contacts that have helped in many cases. He had street experience that neither one would ever have. He is amazing at undercover work, he knew how to get under peoples skin without it looking obvious. He did his job amazingly. Sure not how everyone else wants him to, but Gibbs knew that was how he worked and never said anything. Yes, he got the occasional head slap but Tony and Gibbs had talked about that and that was to keep him focused and a way to tell him good job. It may look like Gibbs is smacking his head with the force of a freight train but he really isn't. They just have to pretend because everyone 'knows' Abby is his favorite. She's not. Tony is and that makes Tony feel special.

He was the only one that was really chosen to work with Gibbs. Gibbs didn't really give him an option. He kind of dragged him here and led him to HR to sign up. With Kate he just suggested it to her because Tony was talking about her potential if they could just break her out of her shell. McGee just kind of appeared. Don't get him wrong, McGee is a powerful asset for the team but he kind of thrust himself on them. He didn't really give them time to get used to him before they had decided since he keeps staying here and he is good, let's have him. Ziva was different. She came out of nowhere and wasn't really wanted at first due to Ari and the fact they had just lost Kate made it even harder, especially for Tony. They had just finally decided to be together and got Gibbs to allow them to date but then she had to get shot. It was hard for Tony. Gibbs was the only one who could comfort him. Gibbs told him about Shannon and Kelly that night. Tony had his suspicions about that due to his own background check but he didn't want to dig too far.

Tony sat in the bullpen with his feet propped up on his desk leaned back with his eye closed. He could hear McGee typing away at his computer, knew Gibbs was in MTAC, and Ziva was late. Again. For some reason Ziva was getting more and more careless everywhere. She was trying to 'out rank' him, even though she can't, at crime scenes, boasting that she was better agent, when everyone doesn't think so. She thinks just because he acted like a 'partying frat boy' that made him less. And not to mention he was a cop before this. Tony couldn't help but scoff because sure their job title says Agent but they are still a type of cop. If anything that makes Tony more informational about the job. But, Tony wasn't just a cop in her eyes. He was a beat cop, the lowest man on the pole. Did she not know he was the lead detective in Baltimore? She should since she helped Ari get information and all.

"Wake up. You are not to be sleeping on the job Tony. We have things we need to be doing." Ziva said and Tony could hear the aggravation in her voice. Apparently she could also boss him around. Tony just ignored her. He didn't feel like dealing with her. He knew if he said one thing, one thing would turn into bigger things and then his temper, that he prides himself able to keep calm, well be set lose and all of the things called feelings will be spewed out. And if there is one thing Tony doesn't like talking about its feelings, especially in the work place.

Ziva huffed and walked over to his desk and stood there for a minute. At first he wasn't sure what she was going to do but when he felt his lukewarm coffee being thrown on him he jumped up out of his seat and glared a Gibbs' like glare and he noticed her step back a little.

"Agent David, explain yourself, now." He said as calmly as he could but it was also a quiet calm and the calm before the storm was a perfect way to explain Tony when he was mad. He was trying, really trying not to flip and everyone that was in the bullpen area all stopped and looked at them. Tony could see McGee out of the corner of his eyes looking back and forth like a tennis match. He also saw someone running up the steps to MTAC.

"You did not listen and I did what was needed." She said as she crossed her arms. Trying to hide the worry she was starting to feel. "You are supposed to listen to orders and you did not. I will be telling Gibbs you were being lazy and not working." She said with a smirk.

"Did you stop to think I was done with my paperwork? That I was resting since I had been up since four this morning due to the boiler in my apartment building bursting? Did you even stop to consider that _my _coffee could have been fresh and scorching hot and, if it was, could have burned me badly? Did you _Officer _David?" He asked his voice slightly rising due to anger and frustration. He was tired of being looked down upon. And it was going to stop_ today_.

* * *

Gibbs had been in MTAC pretty much since he got there. If it weren't for Tony he wouldn't of even had his morning coffee, having to go straight in there. They were doing the routine meeting of all the bases commenting on certain cases and such and such. He was actually having a pretty good morning until Balboa came in looking worried.

"Um, Gibbs, you better come quick. Tony is about to explode." Balboa said in a rush looking back every other second.

Gibbs didn't need to hear anymore when he turned and told the others that he would contact later and took of the headset and walked quickly out the door ignoring Leon who was trying to get information. He came to the steps and saw Tony glaring at Ziva and covered in what he guessed was coffee. All Gibbs could really think was Ziva had better not hurt his boy. He started down the steps when Tony had asked the last question using Officer instead of Agent.

Gibbs watched as Ziva uncrossed her arms and let them fall next to her. He could see worry and slight relief at seeing him.

"Gibbs, Tony was laying on the job. He had his feet propped up on his desk and when I told him to take them off he did not listen." She said throwing a smirk at Tony. Gibbs saw the way Tony's eyes flashed and the way he took a half step forward. He walked closer lying a light hand on his SFA's shoulder and felt him relax just a bit. No one dared to correct Ziva on her misuse of an American phrase. They were worried that Tony, not Gibbs, _Tony_ would chew them out. They watched back and forth between the three, and they could all see it was two against one.

"And he listens to you when? I don't remember making you my senior field agent. I don't remember putting you in charge at all. Ever. The only person who _I've_ put in charge is Tony. No offense but he is the only one who I'll trust to have my back in the field because I know what he does and I know he can do his job. Yeah, he may do it in a different way than everyone else but that doesn't make him lower than you David. And you and McGee not following his orders goes against your job. He is you SFA. He is your boss when I'm not here. And if I hear you don't listen to him McGee I swear I'll ship you back off to Norfolk. This is too many times to count. David, I'm letting the Director handle you. If it was me I would send you across the country. You don't listen, you go off on your own, you have gotten people hurt and killed, and the smaller things. Your late, your rude, your bratty. That makes people not want to work with you and until you get your attitude adjusted I don't even want to see you." Gibbs said and he knew it was harsh but Ziva only understood harsh. They had tried to be nice and calm with her but last time they gave her, her third or fourth chance she got an agent hurt and one in critical condition who is just now able to do things on his own.

That was when Leon made his presence known. Everyone jumped, besides Tony and Gibbs, when he started talking.

"You are suspended for two weeks and you will go to FLET-C and take some refresher courses after those two weeks. You will hand over your gun and badge until you come back. When you come back you will be reassigned to a different team. If you can't work with Agent DiNozzo then you cannot be on Gibbs' team. Hand your gun and badge over to Gibbs and you will be escorted to your car once you have gathered your things. Have a good day Ms. David." Vance said and turned towards Gibbs and Tony, nodded and walked back up to his office.

Gibbs wouldn't admit it but he was shocked. It was known around the building that Vance didn't particularly like Tony and to pretty much stick up for him without saying it was a pretty big deal. Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder and felt how soaked it actually was. Gibbs turned him around and noticed Tony still was angry. His eyes were a dark green and you could barely see the tints of blue that were in them.

"My office." Gibbs said as he started walking to the elevator and knew Tony would follow.

* * *

They got in and when it started to move Gibbs hit the emergency stop button.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked and Tony took a deep breath. Tony knew Gibbs would stand up for him. And he would have to thank whoever went up the stairs for getting him or he would have snapped and it wouldn't have been pretty.

"You know what happened." Tony said looking down at the ground crossing his arms across his chest.

"I only know what Ziva said. For all I know she could have been making things up." Gibbs said as he looked over his agent with concern. He saw the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and the slow motions he was doing.

Tony sighed and started, "I was lying back in my seat like she said, when she came in, late may I add. I was just resting my eyes a bit. Being up since four and being here since four forty-five puts a strain on your body, and not to mention pretty much working through the whole time. Getting all my case reports and the reports I have to do for SFA position. I was just tired and I was already on my third cup of coffee. I didn't want to start anything so I just ignored her. Guess she didn't like that and threw my coffee on me." Tony held up his hand when he saw Gibbs was about to interrupt. "It wasn't steaming hot. It was lukewarm, slight redness but no real sting to it. Got my clothes all messed up and ruined but no actual harm to me." Gibbs seemed somewhat okay with this but Tony knew he was still worried.

"You're coming over to my house. Be there at 2100. Bring beer and a movie, preferably a western. You can stay in your room and we'll run in the morning." Gibbs said with his half smile. Tony couldn't help but smile back. "I was worried when Balboa came and got me, Son. I thought something had happened."

"Sorry, Dad. So it was Balboa that got you. I'll have to thank him. I'll think of a gift." Tony said as Gibbs rolled his eyes and smiled at him again.

"Remember my house 2100." He said as he walked out of the elevator and to his ringing phone. "Gibbs." He listened for a bit. "On our way," He hung up the phone and threw the keys to McGee. "Gear up! Dead Marine down by Quantico, McGee, gas the truck, DiNozzo with me."

"On your six Boss," Tony said as he gathered his gear quickly and walked towards Gibbs.

"I know." Gibbs said and that was one thing they both knew for certain. They always had each other's sixes.


	2. Abby

**A/N: I would like to thank all the ones who have reviewed it means so much especially how I'm not really used to writing NCIS still yet. **

**But there is a guest reviewer I would love to thank so, so much. I want to say thank you for naming it 'Efff you' for starters and for what the review said. 'Enough of the ziva bashing!' Well, first off it says Ziva Bashing in big capital letters before you start reading. Your review was very thoughtful. Again, thank you. Your review has been denied because it was clearly not needed considering the warning. With love, ~DL14**

**For the ones who had lovely reviews and suggested I write an Abby one here it is! It's not as long, it's very short really, or very well written in my opinion but I wanted to write it for you guys! And, sorry you had to read that. I don't hate Ziva, I just don't like her attitude sometimes.**

**Without further adu, Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. And Review/Fav! I'm more than likely not adding anything else to this. Unless asked by many. (Or one) **

* * *

They had just gotten back from the crime scene and was about to lay there things down when Abby came storming in. Gibbs was already down in Autopsy and Tony wasn't paying attention and when he turned he got a face full of Abby's hand. She smacked him so hard his face went sideways with the force. For the second time that day everyone on the floor was silent. With Tony's temper still not really all the way gone, he was able to form a pretty good glare. Abby wanted to back up slightly but didn't. She reached up to smack him again but Tony caught her wrist before she could. Abby glared at him and tried to pull her hand back but Tony wasn't letting her.

"You want to explain why you are hitting me Abby?" He asked in the same quiet tone he talked to Ziva in.

"You ruined Ziva's job! How is she supposed to get money these two weeks? Huh? You had to go and be a baby and run off to Gibbs and tell him everything didn't you? Why? Because you think you're the favorite? I am, and I am going to get Ziva back here whether you like it or not!" Abby yelled and everyone was staring.

"You so sure about that Abby? You think Gibbs is some lap dog of yours?" Tony asked as he looked over to the elevator that just opened up and showed Gibbs walking out.

"He always listens to me and does what I say." She said with a prideful smirk crossing her arms.

"Is that so?" Gibbs asked as he walked up behind her. Abby's eyes went wide with fear that he had heard her and then turned on the kicked puppy face as she turned around.

"Gibbs! Ziva's gone! We have to get her back! It's all Tony's fault! He should get in trouble for it! Please bring her back Gibbs!" Abby cried producing fake tears. Many people had to hold back their laughs behind coughs because she looked like she was constipated.

"I know Ziva is gone Abby. I was the one who sent her away first. The director just backed me up. And it wasn't Tony's fault it was her own. And you better never lay your hand on him again or I'll figure out a way to punish you too. And I know many people think you're the favorite, but it's an act. Its well played is it not?" Gibbs asked as he tried to check over Tony's face. Tony saw him looking and turned the hit side toward him. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Tony shook his head no and sat down. "You're lucky he isn't going to file a complaint about you. But it doesn't mean I won't. Now, since this never has happened before and you don't have any reprimands you get off with a warning. But if it happens again, I'll let Tony off on you. I'm sure the Director agrees with me. Right sir?" Gibbs asked Leon who had come down the stairs during all of this again.

"Agreed. Now, go back to your lab Ms. Sciuto. You have work to do." Vance said and once again for the second time for that day he went back up the stairs and to his office.

"But Gibbs! Ziva belongs on this team! She is a better asset to you. Go to Vance and tell him to let her back with her pay and not have to go and retake classes." Abby said stomping her foot.

"He won't do it Abby. You already heard what he said. What Gibbs and the Director say is final. Leave it at that and go back to work. You have already been let off. Don't make them suspended you too." Tony said as he was looking around in his cabinet for a clean T shirt and jeans. He didn't want to wear the coffee ruined clothes anymore and he didn't have time to change before they had to leave.

"You ruin everything Tony." She said with a huff and stormed off to the elevator.

"You alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded as he went to the head to change. Gibbs watched him until he made it to the door and turned to McGee.

"What all happened?" He barked and McGee started prattling off everything that had been said and done. All Gibbs could think was, _Was he the only one that had his boy's back?_


	3. Mr MIT

**A/N: Hi! Some of you asked if I would do a McGee one so here it is! It's short and to the point and probably badly written. But oh well. Thank you to those who have review/faved/followed! **

**Anyway this is at the crime scene before the Abby one. Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. *Sigh* Fav/Follow/Review (This will most likely be the last one..) **

* * *

Gibbs watched as his second in command took pictures of the crime scene. He knew Tony was bottling everything in so his temper didn't snap at anyone. Thankfully Gibbs had stuff in his basement that needed destroyed. Gibbs turned towards Ducky who was making his way over with McGee.

"What do we got Duck?" He asked as he walked closer to the body.

"Well it looks like a dead body. Give me time Jethro, I just got here." Ducky said giving Gibbs a look and Gibbs did a half smile and raised his hands in a surrender pose.

"Well, according to liver temp he's been dead for about ten to eleven hours. And from what I can see he has strangulation marks on the neck and bruises on the wrists and ankles. I would this was hostage and possibly torture." Ducky said looking up at Gibbs, "I won't know more till we get him to the morgue. So, what's this I hear about Tony? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, just causing people to lose their jobs when he is incompetent to do his own, no nothing is wrong." McGee mumbled under his breath unaware Gibbs and Ducky had heard him.

Ducky looked at Gibbs questioningly and Gibbs looked at McGee.

"What was that McGee?" Gibbs asked him as he walked closer to him. He watched as Tim lost color in his face and started shaking slightly.

"Um, uh, N-nothing B-boss." He said and was going to go back bagging and tagging things when Gibbs stopped him.

"No, McGee, I think you said something unless you want to try and lie again to me." Gibbs said getting up in McGee face. His voice was low enough so that it didn't draw suspicion.

"Um, I-I said that T-Tony was in-incompetent to do h-his job, Boss." McGee mumbled and tried his best not to back away from Gibbs glare.

"Now you listen here Tim, you ever say he isn't able to do his job or any other remark like that again _I _will deal with you. But, I am tired of people so the director will know and it will be in your file that you apparently have trust issues with who you superiors on the job are. Do you even know the qualifications of being an SFA are? No? Look them up. DiNozzo can do his job a hell of a lot better than you can, as he has more experience. No-," Gibbs said before he was interrupted.

"But he was just a cop and a frat boy." McGee whispered really quietly that Gibbs barely heard. Gibbs' glare intensified.

"This goes straight to the Director as I don't trust myself with you. You're a guy, I can hit you. Now, this stays between me and you and you better do _your _job and stop trying to be better when you're not in certain fields. Understood?" Gibbs whispered while digging his finger in McGee's chest. McGee nodded and Gibbs backed up. "Good, now do your job."

McGee scurried away before Gibbs could say more. Gibbs sighed as he turned to Ducky.

"Why Jethro, what on Earth is going on?" Ducky asked confused as he looked over to McGee than Tony.

"I'll tell you later Duck. It's a little of a long story." Gibbs said. He knew he would have to tell Tony. Tony always knew when Gibbs was hiding something, but for now he would leave his partners six clear of anything that could hurt him.


	4. Vance Has His Agents Back

**A/N: I feel like a liar. I tell you that the last one may be the last one but I pull something like this. Anyway, this besides the first part of this little series thing is my favorite by far. I won't say much since it has been so long since I have written anything. It feels good to update things. I would like to thank all the ones who have reviewed/favorited/and/or/Followed! It means a lot! **

**Anyway, without further adu, Review/Favorite/Follow! Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS I just own what I have done with them.**

* * *

Leon Vance was having a good morning. He had woken up to his beautiful wife like every morning and kissed her forehead before he got up. He did his normal morning routine before he went to wake up his children for school, he went to wake Jackie but she always beat him to waking. He smiled at her as she was fixing her hair as he went down stairs to make coffee and take a load off Jackie by making breakfast. They had a peaceful breakfast with Kayla and Jared and then it was time for him to go to work and the kids to go to school. When they were getting into their respective cars he had kissed Kayla and Jared on their foreheads and gave them a hug and they got into the car. He kissed Jackie and smiled at her after he promised not to be too late.

That was when his day started to go bad. When he got to the office he passed by the MCRT and saw DiNozzo and McGee at their computers already working and didn't see Ziva in yet. He knew how badly he started off with DiNozzo and he had a strange feeling today was going to be the day to start fixing that. He walked into his office after a greeting to Cynthia and right after he laid his stuff down he went to MTAC where he knew Gibbs and other Lead Agents were already.

They were in there for about thirty minutes when one of his agents came running in telling Gibbs that DiNozzo was about to 'explode'. Vance tried to get answers but Gibbs was to worried to answer so Leon followed them out. He stayed at the top of the stairs watching and as things progressed he walked down. Everyone was watching the two-against-one match and didn't notice him.

After Gibbs had spoken Leon made his presence known. Everyone jumped besides Tony and Gibbs when he started talking. He made a mental note how they always seem to know when someone was near.

"You are suspended for two weeks and you will go to FLET-C and take some refresher courses after those two weeks. You will hand over your gun and badge until you come back. When you come back you will be reassigned to a different team. If you can't work with Agent DiNozzo then you cannot be on Gibbs' team. Hand your gun and badge over to Gibbs and you will be escorted to your car once you have gathered your things. Have a good day Ms. David." Vance said and turned towards Gibbs and Tony, nodded and walked back up to his office to make a call to a certain Mossad Director.

* * *

After the MCRT team had left it was relatively quiet. He made the call to Eli David who said that he would be bringing Ziva home for a little while until she learned and then she could come back and do the punishment that Vance had set. He didn't know where she went after he had called her back but when he heard yelling from down in the bullpen as Gibbs' team returned he figured she went and seen Abby. He sighed knowing that he had to go down there. He really wished he knew how DiNozzo truly was before believing everything.

He walked out of his office and made for the top of the stairs. He walked out as Gibbs was talking and made his way down.

"-better never lay your hand on him again or I'll figure out a way to punish you too. And I know many people think you're the favorite, but it's an act. Its well played is it not?" Gibbs asked and Leon watched as he tried to check over Tony's face. Tony saw him looking and turned the hit side toward him. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Tony shook his head no and sat down. "You're lucky he isn't going to file a complaint about you. But it doesn't mean I won't. Now, since this never has happened before and you don't have any reprimands you get off with a warning. But if it happens again, I'll let Tony off on you. I'm sure the Director agrees with me. Right sir?" Gibbs asked Leon as everyone startled not noticing him again.

"Agreed. Now, go back to your lab Ms. Sciuto. You have work to do." Vance said and once again for the second time for that day he went back up the stairs and to his office. He knew he was going to have to talk to her again. He knew that, even though it was her first offense, she needed more than a reprimand in her file. He would call and tell her to come up after the day was over once he got some coffee.

* * *

As he was drinking his coffee and going over a file on his desk Gibbs stormed into his office without knocking and the door slammed shut.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" He asked as he sat the cup down.

Gibbs took a deep breath before he spoke. "I need you to deal with McGee. If I do it I will hit him." He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk after he had paced a bit.

"What did he do?" Vance asked as he tried not to rub at his temples. Who knew that one team could have so much hostility towards one person who was excellent at their job?

Gibbs huffed, "He said that it was DiNozzo's fault that caused Ziva to 'lose' her job, even though she will be back just on a different team. And then said that Tony wasn't able to do his job because he was 'just a cop' and that he was a 'frat boy'. He doesn't think DiNozzo is his senior and doesn't listen. It's like he doesn't even know the chain of command."

"It seems like you don't know yet. Ziva is going back to Israel before she finishes out her punishment here. Eli David thought it best to bring her home until she had learned and then come back and take the courses over. I'll handle McGee. Send him up when you go back." Vance said and took s drink of coffee.

"What caused your change of heart Vance?" Gibbs asked as he stood up.

"I realized that I wasn't reading behind the lines and just reading what was given. Besides that it seems as if he has charmed my kids and my kids have a good sense of character. I figured if they see a good person, then maybe I should do a bit of research and observing of my own." Vance said as he looked directly in Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs nodded, "Okay. I'll send McGee up now." All Vance did was nod and wait.

As he watched McGee walk in he could see the confusion written on his face.

"Sit down Agent McGee. I hear that you have a problem with the chain of command on your team." He said as he stared down the agent. He knew that constant eye contact made McGee nervous. Vance also knew that if he had paid attention to DiNozzo, McGee wouldn't be so bad.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir." McGee said as he twitched.

"Do you have a problem with DiNozzo? Tell me the truth Agent McGee." Vance watched as McGee looked shocked for a bit and moved about in his chair before he answered.

"I don't have a problem with him sir." He answered but Vance could see the hesitation.

"I think you are lying, Agent." He said calmly and knew it would eventually break him.

"Um, uh, sir?" McGee stumbled to come up with a response.

"You see I have been told that you think DiNozzo can't do his job as well as others due to being 'just a cop' and a 'frat boy'. Isn't that what you said earlier? Or is my source a liar? Now tell me the truth. Do you have a problem with Special Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked as he threaded his fingers together on his desk.

"Yes, I do. I think he can't do it as well as others and I did say that. Tony shouldn't be second in command." McGee said as fast as he could and still have Vance understand him. Vance nodded and un threaded his hands to grab a file that was beside him.

"You will be suspended for two weeks with no pay effective immediately due to many reports of not following orders at a crime scene and in the office and you will be taking refresher courses about team work and chain of command. If this leads to problems you will be moved to cyber crimes. If anymore problems arise when moved you will be fired. Is that understood Agent McGee?" Vance asked as he started writing things down in McGee's file.

"Yes sir. Understood," McGee said as he nodded and stood up to leave.

"When you get to the bullpen send up Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo." Vance said as McGee was walking out the door. He lied back in his chair and waited.

* * *

When DiNozzo and Gibbs walked in Vance had gotten himself another cup of coffee and had arranged a few files on the conference table where he was sitting for them to look at due to them having two agents suspended at the moment.

"This won't take long. Please, sit." He said as he turned the files toward them when they sat in front of him. "These are files of agents that are close to being promoted to either junior agent or senior agent. Since McGee and David are out at the moment these are the candidates that are available for the time being. I also have a file of a person ready for team lead but they don't have a team. Match him up a team and we will try it out." He took a drink of coffee before continuing. "I would also like to apologize Agent DiNozzo for at first not believing that you were a good agent. I-" He started to say but was interrupted.

"It's not needed Director. I understand." DiNozzo said and Vance raised his hand.

"Let me finish." He waited until he had a nod in response. "I should have been able to see you for the person you are not act out to be. I realized that if my kids can see a good person then I shouldn't be so hard on you and just watch. And I have noticed what a great agent you are. So, I apologize for thinking otherwise." Vance said and he saw Gibbs trying not to smirk at him.

"Like I said before, it's alright." DiNozzo said as he was fiddling with two specific files.

"What is special about those two files?" Vance asked and saw Gibbs look over and reach for them from DiNozzo but didn't take them right off. Leon thought Gibbs would have just taken them instead of waiting. He watched as Gibbs read them and nodded after each.

"They're good. You could teach them more street experience than by the book and it says they will listen to any commanding officer. Well, that better be true." Gibbs said as he turned back to Leon.

"These files are the two that will stand in at the moment for Agents McGee and David until McGee comes back and we chose someone for Ziva's spot." DiNozzo said as Gibbs handed them to Vance. Vance looked and noticed that one was a probie. He could see that this woman, an Ellie Bishop, was the one they were considering for Ziva's spot.

"I'll let them know to be here tomorrow. You two will be a two-man team for the day. You may leave." He said as he brought the remaining for files to him to put them as team and tell them where to report to the day after next. He sighed knowing he still had one more conversation to have before he could go home later.

* * *

He had called Ms. Sciuto to tell her to come to his office when what was left of the MCRT had left. He needed to talk to her without DiNozzo here so she wouldn't go off on him. He waited for her with hopefully his last cup of coffee of the day. Apparently she didn't take it to serious considering she came in all bouncy and giddy. Before he could even start talking she did.

"I knew you would come to your senses! First you send Ziva on suspension and now Timmy? And now, you are telling me it was all a prank and you are bringing them back! Of course you are, Gibbs probably made sure of that. I mean I am his favorite. He just told Tony that to make him feel better. So, where are they?" she said really fast and with a big smile on her face, but the words the Leon would speak would quickly get rid of it.

"Ms. Sciuto, what you did today was unrespectable. It was unclad for and absolutely a suspension if not a firing action. You do NOT hit an agent no matter how close you two were that in its self is confusing on why you did what you did. Since it is your first major offense you will not be fired. Yo-" He said but got interrupted.

"WHAT! That's not fair! I did what was needed I shouldn't be punished for anything! Does Gibbs know of this? He wouldn't allow this! He-" She tried saying but Vance cut her off.

"Ms. Sciuto! You would do well to remember just who you are talking to. And Gibbs does not know I am talking to you, but he would agree with it. Now, seeing as you are needed at the moment you will not be suspended. You will be on probation and any mishap will lead to suspension and no pay during that time. You will report to mandatory anger management and I will be talking to the person to see if you actually go. You will go to these or there will be consequences for it. You will be respectful towards Agent DiNozzo and the other Agents that will be on the MCRT team at the time being and one will be staying more than likely. Am I understood?" Vance asked. He really didn't like her attitude and her oblivious views of being Gibbs personal favorite when it is obviously DiNozzo if you look close enough.

She looked down and Vance guessed it was to make him feel pity but it wasn't working. She glanced up and saw his serious face and somewhat cold eyes and sighed.

"Yes Director Vance. I understand." She said as she nodded.

"Good, your first meeting will be Wednesday and you better be there Ms. Sciuto. You may leave." He said and he waited for her to leave before he stood to get together his own things. He glance at the clock and sighed in relief. He would be getting home at a decent time that night and spend some time with his family.

Yeah, Leon Vance's day had started good then turned bad but he was able to finally see how things were with his best team and how many problems they had and he was able to fix them. He was also able to apologize to DiNozzo for everything that he has done and it left him feeling lighter knowing that he was able to have all of his agent's backs inside the office while they are there and in the field. So, all in all Leon Vance had a decent day ender due to the one and only Anthony DiNozzo.


	5. Tony Goes Home (Final Installment :()

**A/N: Guys, this will be the final part of this story. :( I love you all for sticking with this story and loving it as much as I do. I hope you enjoy this installment of 'Each Other's Sixes'! Favorite and Review! Your reviews make my day! Especially if I get the emails tomorrow. It would be tiny birthday presents from all of you. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think! ~DL14**

* * *

Tony sat in his car for a bit before he got out and walked to the front door. He had stopped by his house and changed into lounge clothes and grabbed a movie that Gibbs would be okay watching. He stopped by the store and got a six pack of beer before heading onwards to Gibbs's house. Knowing, like always, that the door was unlocked and that he was welcomed he walked straight in and to the kitchen. From the kitchen he could hear Gibbs in the living room messing with the fireplace where the smell of Gibbs's amazing steaks was coming from.

"Bring plates when you come in here Tony." Gibbs said as he turned towards the kitchen and hearing his agent fiddle around the room.

"Here boss. Beer is in the fridge getting cold. When the steaks get done I'll go and get us each one." Tony said as he flopped down on to the couch and closed his eyes. He could feel the days tension start to ease and he sighed.

Gibbs looked back after taking the steaks out of the fireplace and half-smiled. He got up and went to the kitchen to get the beers and a couple of forks and came back to the living room.

"You know I would have got those Dad." Tony said as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"I know, but you looked peaceful finally after today's events." he said as he sat down. Gibbs handed Tony a plate, a fork, and a beer. "You can put the movie in though. What did you bring?"

Tony smiled and as he put the movie in explained. "_The Treasure of the Sierra Madre_ with Humphrey Bogart and Tim Holt as the main characters. These two are trying to find work in Mexico and they meet this prospector who lets them work with him to find gold in the 'wilds of central Mexico'. I think you will like it.

"Well, sit and eat and we will start it son." Gibbs said as he took a bite of steak. They sat and watched the movie as they ate and after it was finished they cleaned everything up, turned the TV off, and headed to the basement where the stronger stuff needed for the conversation they were about to have lived. Tony sat on his step and Gibbs went over to the glasses that were kept down there and pour them both some and handed Tony his. He turned back to his glass and walked to his stool to work on the boat.

Tony took a deep breath before he spoke. "How can they not respect me Gibbs? How can they treat me the way they did in front of so many people? And Abby, I never expected that from her. I didn't know that she felt that way about me Gibbs. I thought that she was like a sister. What did I do wrong dad?"

Gibbs turned towards Tony and looked at him. He noticed that Tony was drawing in on himself afraid of Gibbs's answer. He wanted to throttle the people who made him feel like this starting with Senior and then going down the line.

"You didn't do anything wrong son. They just didn't try hard enough to get to know you they way I do. They are to blinded by one thing or another to actually know anything else. Get it out of your head that you were the one to mess up because it wasn't you. Is that clear, Tone?" Gibbs said as he moved to sit beside Tony.

"Crystal. It's just hard for me that they see me like that, like some frat boy who just goes and gets drunk and sleeps with anything in a skirt. That isn't me. I lie most of the time to keep up appearances because it keeps people out of what you want to stay hidden, but if they could have seen behind it? Kate did and she broke down all my walls. She knew the real me. There wasn't anything that she didn't know. She just pushed and pushed until I told her. Remember that week we didn't talk?" Tony waited until Gibbs nodded. "It was because of that. I had let something slip and I knew she was waiting on it, especially after seeing the way we acted around each other. Kate knew I was hiding something and was there for me. How is it that people who I have been working with longer than I had been with Kate, can't see anything? Why can't they be like you and Kate?"

"We both know how Kate was. She got a hold of something she never let it go. She knew you because you felt you could trust her with not just your life but your heart. You loved her and she loved you, even if it did take you forever to realize it at first. Kate was like you in that way; not letting something go. You both find something and you keep it until it either makes or breaks you. Ziva, McGee, and even Abby, they get something and enjoy for a short time and get rid of it or stop doing it. You keep living, they just stop and change course. They are different than Kate, you, and I. They have different realties that they live and believe happen. No one can be like you and Kate, Tony. It's impossible. You are to unique. And no one can be like me because who honestly wants two Jethro Gibbs' around?" Gibbs said and Tony chuckled.

"Thanks Gibbs. For someone who is functional mute you sure know what to say." Tony said as he leaned against Gibbs's shoulder.

"Well, sometimes there is a need for silence and sometimes there is a need for words, and this was one of those times. And it helps that I'm not as mean to you as others." Gibbs chuckled and Tony smiled. "Enough of the heavy stuff, help me work on the boat for a bit and then it's time for bed. We are getting up at five to run."

"Five? I normally don't get up to run until six thirty. Don't you think that's a little early?" Tony said as he looked at Gibbs wide-eyed with a sander in hand.

"Don't make me change it to four thirty." Gibbs said and Tony shook his head.

"No, I'm good. Five is perfect dad." Tony said and quickly turned to the boat and started working. Gibbs chuckled and enjoyed the peace that always formed with _his _son home.

"_There are friends who sail together, through quiet waters and stormy weather, helping each other through joy and through strife. And they are the kind who gives meaning to life." ~Unknown_

"_Family strengthen each other during storms. They help us to be strong. After all it is a family tradition said Adam and Eve…" ~Karen Madewell _


End file.
